videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
General's Journey
General's Journey is a first person view fan-fiction story written and produced by Fandro. It is the first of a fanfiction series for the character General Scotch. Chapter One "So my journey began on a hot summer day in the city known as Peaceful City. It was a beautiful place for a long time until one day when the city was covered in a layer of darkness, followed by a field of soldiers, which from a distance look like they're made from dark mass. Each one was armed with a machine gun, ready to fire any moment. We backed away, not wanting to suffer death. Once we were backed out of the city, we watched as they planted bombs on the city, which had their explosions rise from the ground in such a way that they resembled fire pillars. Angered, I set out into the city, which was burning considerably for the damage the bombs have caused. I've raced through the city and managed to narrowly avoid falling buildings and jump over lava rivers, as well as take out dark soldiers. When I saw one's heart, it looked a lot more alien than human, which led me to instantly jump to the conclusion that these guys are aliens. But upon shooting another I found out that it had darkened human body parts. I compared the hearts of both and realized that these couldn't have been aliens, which would have been wrong, these must have been corrupted soldiers infused with radiation. I then had to make the decision on whether I should destroy these foul beings or not. It was then decided that I should destroy them as the radiation can affect others, and that they were likely the ones responsible for their own mutations. I then reloaded my pistol and began the shootings, and managed to kill most of them. My heart was heavily pumping, I felt guilty for killing this many people...but they were the ones responsible for their own corruption. I sped out of the city and informed the massive, scared group that corruption and mutation has began, and they must keep clear of the country. I watched them set off as I prepared to destroy all those who have been mutated. As a general it's all part of the job..." - End of Chapter One - Chapter Two "My next destination happened to be a sinister forest, wrapped around in just as sinister vines. Snakes were hanging from the branches, logs contained armies of ants that trample over people and chew them down, and rivers were highly filled with dangerous piranhas. My admiral, Admiral Twix, told me of a cure here that should be able to get rid of the dark masses. It is here that I embark on my quest to find the mysterious cure. So I entered the forest, and with my blade I chopped down vines and climbed cliffs, sweating along the way. About a third of the way through I was attacked by an enormous alligator, swinging its powerful tail around and opening its jaws to show it's mighty hungry. Immediately I held my gun and aimed down at the head of the alligator. But a shocking twist happened - it grabbed my gun and chewed it to pieces, leaving me unarmed. But I can't turn back now, I have to fight this gator. I jumped right over the alligator and quickly grabbed its wild tail and then began to swing it. It wasn't easy because it tried to make me loosen my grasp on it. Eventually I began swinging it and then when I was going fast enough I tossed this foul creature into the toxic lake, which I experienced something nasty. The alligator was turned to pure bone, but was still living. It didn't want to fight me anymore however and it sunk into the lake for whatever reason. I kept on moving. I kept going and found a white Popopo, or so I thought. The scanner warned me it was alien but I didn't trust my scanner on that for some reason unknown. He grinned and pointed to a temple and wanted to prove the cure was in there. I followed him inside, not knowing of the upcoming danger. Once inside, White's face melted off and a dark mass was inside. I should have known better, as White exists in the World of Trophies (what business does he have on Earth?). That's when I searched through my bag for something to stop the monster. Just when I found the correct material, the monster whacked it away, and I have to pass him to get it. The monster was quickly gaining and I decided to try running on the wall. I began running and then pressed my brain to keep me going. However rather than running up the wall I ended up climbing it fast, all the way to the ceiling, and that's where I noticed a pink bump on the monster's head. I jumped on it and caused quite an explosion, which blew the pyramid into four pieces, which split and ran over the forest, destroying lots of trees and causing mayhem. I then returned to the base and consulted Twix that the cure was not in its home. Luckily he detected a dark mass that is slowly spreading over the Maha desert. The Maha desert is known for being a base, to mankind and now to aliens, which must have now taken the cure. With this objective in mind, I embarked on my journey to the Maha desert." - End of Chapter 2 - Chapter Three "The hot, evil Maha desert had its heat blister though my eyeballs, the landscape around me was melting with the sun's heat. Disgusting corrupted creatures were racing around, gun in hand, ready to beat the blood and bones out of any intruder. I fought some off and desperately looked for some shade. Despite how hard I've searched, trees were no where to be found and the sun was being very pesky, showing off its heat to make everyone miserable. I eventually lost my grip on a slope and slid straight into a cave filled with crystals. The way I cooled down so fast was so sudden that my body temperature dropped by a few degrees. I explored the cave, and found a group of corrupted humans, which tried attacking me with their slimy bodies. I split them open with my blade and found they weren't actually corrupted humans. Inside their filthy false hearts I found a series of computer chips, which meant that the humans were mechanical but covered in slime to resemble corrupted humans. Interested, I ran out of the cave and hijacked a vehicle and drove back to the base. I informed Twix about the robots and he gave me a walking mech to take them out. I set out into the desert and began shooting the robots while trying to keep my machine cool. Apparently it lasted just long enough to take me to a pyramid before the engine's core melted down. I entered the pyramid and found a big army of robots, which all went straight after me, claws ready. I headed up a staircase and tossed a barrel downwards, which killed some of the robots, and the following mess bought me time to find the cure. When I found it, I pressed a self destruct button that began to make the pyramid shake like crazy. I hopped over robots' head and beat the guts out of a few muscle robots and managed to escape the pyramid. When I thought the mess was over, the pyramid exploded and the cure flew into the sky, which was the last thing I saw before I fainted on the ground, burnt severely by the explosion." - End of Chapter Three - Chapter Four "Wounded, fallen, scraped, and weak, I woke up in the hospital of Chaotic City. When I looked around, no one was around, probably because that half of the building was blazing in the dark night. To save myself I leaped through a large glass window and landed on a safe piece of sidewalk. I tossed a rope to a fire-proof building and climbed it. As I was experiencing my climb, my hand slipped and I fell down onto a street, and when I tried to get up, my back gave up, leaving me to get crushed by a surging, towering wave of lava. To ease the pain I knocked myself unconscious. I woke up surprisingly in the military base, and was confronted by Twix. Rather than being angry and upset that the soldiers rescued me from certain death, he congratulated me for getting the cure, which somehow appeared in his base. I thanked him and set down on the bench, lost in thought. That was a very strange way to be introduced back home, but my main question is, how did the cure arrive? I got up onto my feet and strode to the forest to do an uncompleted sidequest: To find the lost Anger Gem. As I hopped from tree to tree, I kept noticing that something is following me, indicated by bush rustling. When I stopped to take a break, the noise stopped. Then I decided to play around, moving and stopping as it did the same. When I could no longer resist I jumped into the bushes to find a hungry panther. BIG mistake. As quick as I can I climbed up a tree while the panther lunged at me. When I made it to the top, I thought I was safe, but the hungry animal climbed up and prepared to push me off and then eat what's left of me. I then got out my gun and pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. The panther pushed me off and then lunged at me again. During my fall, I pulled out my grappling hook and held on to a ledge of a cliff, and then I zoomed up there. When I made it, the panther looked up at me from below and something tells me it'll return. As I was about to enter a small cave, an emergency call emerged from the base. The military base was under attack!" - End of Chapter Four - Chapter Five "As quick as I could, I leapt immediately into action and tossed a rope towards the other side of the forest, and swung on the rope. Interestingly, I found and caught the Anger Gem in my way out, which was hidden on top of the higher trees. When I reached the other side, I found the base and immediately entered. I was too late, as everyone was already gone. Interested, I searched through every room and edge of the base, and found only three things. These things were a snake, a sword, and a stick with what looks like a gem at the end of it. But these seemed to mean nothing until I peered into a room with three guests. All of them looked benevolent, and I stretched my hand out to the shorter, light colored round one. He took out his round hand and shook my hand. I looked at the other two, which resembled a frog and squirrel. Both shook my hand as well and offered to help me find out the source of the problem. I'm already armed with a knife, so I gave the round one the stick with a gem, which then I knew as the Boom Stick, I gave the sword to the squirrel, which then told me it was known as Exulbore, and I gave the remaining object, the snake, to the frog, who hugged it in delight. Then I told them to follow me outside so we can make a plan. When we got outside, the forest that used to stand near the base was completely burned up, with no wood around to be seen. It was chilly, so I tried to begin a fire with a match. But the bad news was, it was soaked and unusable. When the young light one saw my failure, he used his stick to create a large explosion, which lighted the match on fire. The fire made was huge and it attempted eating up the land. The squirrel managed to put out some of the fire to make it a normal bonfire, and then everyone roasted some marshmellows over it. I didn't know whether to trust these guys or not, but because they were friendly and used their powers at a reasonable skill, I eventually gave in and made them temporary members of the A.T.M. - Admiral Twix Military. After thirty minutes of discussion, we went to sleep. I officially trust these guys." - End of Chapter Five - Subscribe If you want to know when the next chapters come, sign your name below! * (DON'T THINK THIS MEANS YOU CAN KEEP CALLING ME THAT. IT'S JUST A JOKE.) Reception Write your own personal review here! Poll Rate this story from zero to five. 5 - An amazing story with much detail and description, keep up the work man! 4 - A great story that stands above some others, and it has plenty of detail. 3 - A good story that I wish got worked on more often. 2 - Not a good story, it needs more work and it needs more fixing. 1 - Too many plot holes and it's kinda bland dude :P 0 - DELETE THIS NOW! Trivia *General's Journey was originally a game for the Wii U. However development went slowly and it couldn't meet the deadline, canceling it. Category:Fan Fiction Category:General's Journey